


on air

by stardots



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, established seuldy and yusol, is this considered pining, kunyong is getting there, radio djs!johnjae, rated for sexual jokes and a blow job, seulgi is actually me, twitter is misused on a daily basis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardots/pseuds/stardots
Summary: Johnny had no idea who Jung Jaehyun was, but he apparently fits his ideal type.Alternatively: Johnny is a radio DJ at his university's station who's friends suck besides Kun, and Jaehyun is the new DJ who is an actual angel sent from above





	on air

**Author's Note:**

> johnjae is literally the most alive nct ship at the moment but theres only like. a handful of fics.

Johnny was having, to put it nicely, a _hella good day_.

He had miraculously passed his half-assed essay about mass media's effect on a sociological level with a clear A, Yuta hadn’t burnt down their kitchen when he for once decided to cook, and the food had been pretty damn good. He also beat Ten’s high score for F(x)’s Airplane on Superstar Smtown, which was a whole life achievement by itself.

“Who sucked you off?” Seulgi asked once he walked into the studio, in the middle of setting up the sound equipment. “Did you and Ten finally do it?”

“Seulgi, this is where I go out the door, come back in, and you don’t say that last sentence.” Johnny did as he said, and Seulgi looked at him unamused, repeating her first question but not her second. “Life gave me a long, amazing blow job for once.”

“Well, if that’s your way of getting some and not your hot best friend…”

“Sweetie, you’re the least hetero girl I’ve ever met.”

“I can still appreciate _art_! It sometimes hard to focus on sketching the model when a Thai demigod sits in front of you during class.” Seulgi sighed wistfully, doing a last minute check on all the wiring. “Besides, Wendy thinks he’s hot too and-”

“And it’s time to go on air, sit down and be quiet please!”

Besides Seulgi playing Gangnam Style before the opening ment as a revenge for Johnny’s sugar sweet smile after shutting her up, the broadcast went flawlessly. He did the norm, sharing the newest happenings around campus, something about a teacher getting resigned, reminded everyone that Taco Tuesday was tomorrow, and played some good music. Well, he thought it was good anyways. If anyone had anything against SNSD’s Europa right before Nirvanas’s Smells Like Teen Spirit, they could file a complaint and he’d ignore it.

“It’s time for the closer corner!” Johnny cheerfully called into his microphone, but not so loud it would burst the eardrums of headphone users. He wasn’t that mean. “For the new listeners, this is where you guys share your stories or ask me anything that you’re curious about, so we can all get closer!”

He opened the twitter app on his phone, clicking on the hashtag for the segment to find said stories and questions. The first one was about a girl who confessed to her crush in the nude, and _very_ drunk. Johnny laughed and called it this era’s ultimate love story, telling the listeners he hoped it went well and if anyone knew the outcome, they should share it with him. The second story was from a guy who Johnny apparently tripped during freshman year, and he had fallen in love with him (quite literally) right then, proceeding to be a loyal listener ever since Johnny started DJing. He gave a shout out to the guy’s twitter handle (@johnnysuhckmydickplease) with as much seriousness he could muster, clicking the follow button for good measure. Seulgi was trying her best to hold in her snorts, pretending she was busy arranging the sounds even though the mic volume was set perfectly. He shook his head and continued scrolling.

“Hmm, my ideal type?” Johnny had answered that question before, around the time he had just started his radio adventures. The answer had been short, just a _as long as we get along it’s fine_. He had grown a steady fanbase since then, and guessed people wanted a little more detail on it than before. “Someone soft and kind, maybe? Gender doesn’t really matter, but if they laugh at my lame jokes and like Coldplay, it’s definitely a game setter.”

Apparently, that was the right answer, judging by how his feed got flooded with keyboard smashes and kermit images. He clicked the hashtag again, answering more questions like what was his favorite food, did he prefer cats or dogs (“I have an iguana back home in the States, I like her the most”), the worst date he had ever been to and a _hey fuckface you still owe me $$$ after i beat u in beer pong_ from Yuta.

“Sad news my friends, it’s time for the last tweet of the day!” He scrolled quickly, and read the first one that appeared when the screen stopped moving. “Have you ever met Jung Jaehyun?”

The name was familiar. He saw it almost everyday when he checked his letter shelf at the radio station, as Jung Jaehyun’s was next to his. It had been there for about three months, a new DJ Johnny still hadn’t seen the face of, but had heard a lot about. The station supervisor was very fond of the newcomer, who took the whole campus’ breath away with his honey voice and apparently very handsome face.

“No, I haven’t, we’re never in the studio at the same time.” Johnny mused, trying to squish the feelings of envy in his chest. It was stupid of him to be jealous of another broadcaster who didn’t even share the same times as him. His fans would listen to him still, even if they liked someone else as well. “That’s it for tonight everyone, don’t forget to tune in on Wednesday at nine! I bid you all a tearful goodbye with Last Day Alive by The Chainsmokers!”

Seulgi waved at him with a smile on his way out of the studio, mouthing a ‘fuck you’ because he chose to leave her with The Chainsmokers. They had been playing the entire night that one time she almost died after too many jagerbombs, but it was also the night he finally managed to get her pining ass into Wendy’s pants, so he blew her a kiss in retaliation.

In the confines of his room, he decided to scroll through his social media to see what people thought about the night’s broadcast. Many shared the selfie he posted before the show, an array of emoticons displaying both violent and calm reactions. There were still some people talking about his ideal type, a couple of people begging for Yuta to appear on a broadcast (how someone as weird as Yuta could be so popular was beyond him, but then again, he was one of the best players on the soccer team), and a few requests to post a picture of his iguana. Johnny was about to turn off his phone when a tweet caught his eye, a picture attached with a very pretty guy holding up the latest Coldplay album. _Vinyl edition_.

 **cold coffee** **♡** _@jungsuhlove  
_ JAEHYUN IS THE EPITOME OF A SOFT MEME AND LOOK HE LOVES COLDPLAY JOHNNY GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND MAKE THIS SHIP SAIL #johnjae

He clicked the hashtag after a little hesitation, a steady flow of _what the actual fuck_ going through his mind. There were moodboards, with selfies of both him and someone who seemed to be Jaehyun together with some aesthetic pictures. A lot of people quoted the tweet where Jaehyun was being matched up against Johnny’s ideal type, and he recognized many of the names from when he scrolled through his segment’s hashtag earlier. He let out a laugh when @johnnysuhckmydickplease appeared again, “approving” of this… this thing, whatever it was.

 **JOHNNY FOLLOWED ME** @johnnysuhckmydickplease  
As the #1 Johnny stan, I actually do agree with #johnjae  
|  
@jungjae take care of my man for me ㅠㅠ

 **starcrossed lovers .** _@greentealatte  
_ what the fuck do you meAn THEY HAVENT MET YET DID MY USERNAME JINX IT #johnjae

 **jeffree star who?** @seokwoo0807  
going through the #johnjae tag is an experience  
|  
**DJ Johnny** @suhdude  
@seokwoo0807 it’s on the same level as that one time you gave me a makeover, some out of body experience deal

Seokwoo was unfortunately taller than Johnny, so one time he held Johnny in a headlock with the help of Hyunwoo, violently applying make-up onto his face. He had never wandered near the hair and make-up school building ever since, still plagued with nightmares of lime green lipstick and Eunkwang and Jihoon’s evil laughter as they lived it on facebook for everyone to see. His smile fell immediately from his face when he saw an all too familiar handle among the flood of tweets. Leave it to Ten to be the icing on the cake.

 **10/10** _@chittvphon  
_ can johnny just dashi run run run for jaehyun, it’s not gonna get better than this #johnjae

Johnny DM’ed Ten asking what kind of drug he was on and where he could get some, the only reply he got being an angel emoji and a _it’s time for u to get some d hun_. He flipped him off in emoji, because Ten knew he was a raging pansexual and needed to get to know someone before he went for the d or v. Both of him and Jaehyun being radio DJs did not mean they would get along, even if that was just the ‘he’s-stealing-my-fans-I-can’t-socialize-with-the-enemy’ part of Johnny’s brain speaking. He wasn’t sure that this ‘johnjae’ discovery was the perfect end to a perfect day, but Jung Jaehyun was kinda cute, so he decided it wasn’t all bad. Until he scrolled past a fanfiction, which he clicked on, and read all of, and then proceeded to not find out until the end what pwp meant.

He checked his dick to make sure it wasn’t a huge fucking monster, and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was like it always had been.

-

“Why do you look like Matilda bothered you all night?” Yuta asked when Johnny walked out of his room, referring to the ghost the two believed haunted the apartment building. “Or like, you ate ass, but they didn’t give back?”

“I have come to the realization that I do not have a sexlife, yet there are too many sexual jokes around me at all times.” Johnny flopped down onto the couch where his flatmate was seated, wiggling his toes in Yuta’s lap (“If you’re not taking up the grandma next door’s offer to give you a foot spa, I’m shoving your shit smelling feet down the toilet where they belong”). He sighed, and sighed some more, and Yuta blinked. “Apparently people ship me with this dude, and last night I read a rated piece of writing. And I’m kind of scarred. Just a little.”

“You mean Johnjae?” The Japanese was giggling like a madman, and it wasn’t pretty, but Johnny couldn’t kick him out because he could barely even afford the shared rent. If Yuta’s boyfriend Hansol could move in with them it would be nice, but then Johnny thought about his sexlife again, and decided it was a no. “That thing is all over campus man, even Taeyong’s writing professor said the students could get inspiration from such a sweet love story.”

Johnny choked on his spit, which wasn’t comfortable since he was laying down, giving Yuta a ridiculous look. Now, Johnny knew teachers were interested in the students’ extracurricular activities, the university radio being one of them, but imagining them posting memes and keyboard smashing and being a part of something similar to a fandom culture… His mind flew to his journalistics teacher, who always wore a superwholock t-shirt, and maybe their professors actually did those things. The world was a mysterious place.

“Jaehyun lives with Doyoung and Kun, he’s a freshman.” Yuta wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Johnny kicked him weakly in the stomach. “And, he’s your fan.”

“It’s Ten who deals with Doyoung, not me. I just tolerate Kun more than anyone else of my friends, you included, but we don’t hang out that much.” Johnny stood up, deciding he was late enough for his first class of the day, and should probably change out of his pjs. Or maybe not. “And that’s a load of bull, he’s my rival and is probably plotting something against me.”

-

“Dude, he’s like… _obsessed_.” It wasn’t a load of bull, according to Kun, and Kun could never lie. It was probably more due to the fact that he was brutally honest (“Johnny, going out dressed in your pyjamas in public isn’t acceptable even though we’re all together in this hellhole”), and not because he was a kind person. Well, he was kind too. Sort of. Johnny had to agree that pjs in a coffeeshop wasn’t the greatest outfit, but he saw a guy wearing an Attack on Titan shirt and pink cat ears licking out of his cup like he was a an actual cat, so he felt better about himself. “I swear, he probably has a shrine dedicated to you in his closet.”

“That’s a stretch.” Johnny laughed meekly, embarrassed, because he might seem all tough and cool on the outside, but compliments often rendered him a blushing mess. If a shrine counted as a compliment, that is.

“No really, he used to read stories for kids at the library during the weekends, but then Doyoung was listening to your show one night. You were having that viewable broadcast or whatever, and Doyoung kept tweeting pictures of dicks at you so he could see you squirm on live video. Anyways, Jaehyun was there.” Kun took a breath, his mouth going way too fast for his lungs to follow, and then he continued. “And suddenly Jaehyun was talking to the university station and doing this ‘voice audition’ thing and I’m pretty sure he did a dialogue from Aladdin and sang A Whole New World. Old ladies love it, Doyoung’s brother too, so whoever heard him swooned and fell to their knees and then he started his own show like a week later.”

“That’s wild.”

“And you’re the cause of the effect.”

“That’s wilder.” Kun stared at Johnny, who just stared out into space, sipping too much americano from his straw into his mouth before swallowing. It ran down his chin and Kun made fun of him, but he was wearing pjs so no clothes were ruined. _Wait fuck am I wearing my Star Wars t-shirt-_

“He went on and on about how you were so great and _handsome_.” Kun gave him an once over, mouth pursed up in what Johnny hoped wasn’t distaste. Then again, Kun liked his men shorter. As in, he liked Taeyong. “He even mentioned you as his idol in a broadcast once, and then Johnjae happened, and that kid is currently having the time of his life because of it.”

“...Did he really?”

“Are you fucking kidding me, it’s all over twitter.” Kun pulled up his phone, a huge ass brand new iPhone7 plus because he had a grandfather who got rich on oil or something. The Chinese searched up #johnjae, and the first thing that popped up was the mentioned event. There was a grainy gif of Jaehyun, talking about how much he admired his senior in the radio world, and he inspired him to start doing it himself. To top it all off, he had said it more than once, talking about Johnny’s broadcasts like they were the best thing on earth. “See, they still make edits from when either of you do a viewable broadcast.”

Sure enough, they were _edits_ , because Johnny had never given Jung Jaehyun a single piece of mind until like 14 hours ago, but there was a manip from one of his viewables where he allegedly said ‘ _I’m glad to be my boyfriend’s motivation to do radio, I’ll support him through everything like he supports me_ ’, and it has reached a thousand retweets. _A thousand_ . There was around 5000 students on campus, Johnny wasn’t sure he could face any of them the same way when ⅕ of them were a part of _this_.

“He’s an alright guy though, I think you’d get along.”

“Are you going to pull Zodiac signs on me?” Kun smiled. “Don’t you do it, I’ll literally block you in real life-”

“He’s an Aquarius, too. Taurus moon and Pisces rising.”

“I hate you so much _._ ”

-

If there was one thing about Johnny Suh and his Aquarius-ness, it’s that he got too well along with people sharing the same sign. He was also incredibly weak for Taurus moons, and their goddamned romantic asses. His last relationship had been with a Taurus moon, and he had been showered in gifts, flowers and ‘ _happy 78th day anniversary!_ ’, and Johnny Just Really Hated Kun Right Now. He still took the other’s advice and tuned in on the university radio later that night when Jaehyun was on. Tuesdays were Johnny’s off days, and his ritual was to grab some tacos from the cafeteria and do all his homework, but today it was just the tacos. And Jaehyun.

Justin Timberlake’s Suit & Tie filled his ears as the clock struck nine, signalizing the show’s start. He wondered if Seulgi did sound for Jaehyun too, and if Jaehyun knew that Seulgi does lap dances to that particular song when drunk. The fact that he had never seen Jaehyun at any parties struck him, even though they apparently had a load of mutual friends. He didn’t have much more time to think about it, because suddenly an ASMR-level pleasant voice filled his ears.

“When the rain drizzles down, my mind evaporates into magnolias and EDM bass. You swim in it like cold beer on a warm summer night, and I fall for you like lightning strikes.” Johnny felt like he was astral projecting, thanking himself for wearing headphones, but _what the fuck was that_. “Submitted by anonymous from the science department, a poem with the title ‘m0d3rn l0v3’, vowels spelled with numbers.”

Oh, contemporary poetry. It sounded _kind of_ like Taeyong’s self written raps, so Johnny _kind of_ got it.

“For today’s broadcast, we’ll focus on love, but also heartbreak and new beginnings, so share your stories and comments on twitter!” Jaehyun then proceeded to play Ed Sheeran, and Johnny really liked where this was going. As the last chords of Cold Coffee faded, Jaehyun spoke again, but in a narrative voice. It was a longer story, about someone’s first love which turned out being a dog, and it sounded way too similar to a story Ten had told about himself way too many times. This was different, and a good different, and Jaehyun should really consider voice acting if he lost interest in radio.

“Johnny Suh, what are you even thinking?”

“Stop talking to yourself, it’s creepy.” At Yuta’s remark, Johnny retreated to his room, where he could talk to himself in peace.

“Now, I said I would focus on new beginnings today, so I have my own little tale to tell.” Johnny closed his eyes, soaking in the timbre of the other’s words, still munching on some taco. “I decided I should be more adventurous, so two weeks ago, I got a tattoo on my forearm!”

Now, that was unexpected, but at the same time not. Jaehyun could pass as _that_ kind of hipster, because in the photos Johnny had seen, he had been wearing flannels, cardigans and sweaters from the 90’s. Jaehyun said he posted a photo on twitter, and Johnny was quick to look it up. Jaehyun was posing, very we heart it-esque, sleeves rolled up and showing a delicate, dotted, circle tattoo with a motive of trees. He really was a hipster. Johnny wondered if he kept 40 plants in his room, and made a note to ask Kun later.

“Have I ever been a relationship?” Jaehyun had moved to the part where he interacted with his listeners, answering questions diligently, and Johnny chuckled when he noticed all of Doyoung’s tweets got ignored. “Well, I’ve had flings, but they were always borderlining friends with benefits. There isn’t any rush really, some people don’t date until they’re thirty with a steady job, and that’s alright too. I’m not really experienced in the whole dating area, but I’m a secret romanticist, and would try and be very giving in a future relationship.”

Johnny let out an involuntary whimper, _fucking Taurus moons_.

From there, the rest of the segments went by quick. Jaehyun played a song off of Kendrick Lamar’s new album, and then some 10cm. He recommended an EP called Frostbite by Kitty, an artist Johnny had never heard of at all. He continued with his ending ment, some deep words about how platonic love should be on the same line as romantic, and how love saw no genders and colors. It was cute, but then Jaehyun went ahead and mentioned Kim and Kanye, and Johnny shuddered.        

“Dedicated to my new tattoo and- yeah, here’s Coldplay’s Ink!” The familiar beat started playing, and Johnny somehow felt sad that the broadcast over. He could understand why Jaehyun was up and coming, real fast, because his voice was in fact sent from the heavens. When the song faded, mindless house music started playing, which it would continue to until midnight, when niche alternative and indie would play until the 6 am news.

Still in a dazed state, Johnny tapped on his twitter app, wanting to see what people thought of Jaehyun’s broadcast. There were many praising him for how open he was about never being in a proper relationship, and one was from a teacher asking him if he remembered to finish his project, which Johnny screenshotted just for laughs. A thread from Doyoung and Ten popped up, and Johnny wasn’t even surprised.

 **doyoung** @dyoung96  
you can bet your ass he was about to  
“ **dynamic dj duo** _@jaehboiiii_  
jaehyun hesitating like he was about to say it was about johnny! gooood he’s so cute”  
|  
**10/10** _@chittvphon_  
@dyoung96 i looked up the lyrics to ink and jaehyun isnt subtle about his pining at all  
|  
**JJH** _@jungjae_  
@dyoung96 @chittvphon you both know i follow you and can see this shit right?  
|  
**DJ Johnny** _@suhdude_  
@dyoung96 @chittvphon @jungjae so do i

 _Just follow Jaehyun on twitter, he’s already following you from like 5 accounts so it’s not like you’re making the first move,_ Kun’s voice resonated in his head.

Johnny followed Jaehyun straight after replying to the thread and liking his newest photo where he showed off his tattoo, then he turned his phone off, and waited. He put all his trust in Kun for this one, because Kun was the only person he could trust apparently, and Ten could burn on a stake for all he cared. After about eight minutes, Johnny unlocked his screen, finding his way to Jaehyun’s twitter page. He couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at his lips, humming along to what had been Jaehyun’s ending song.

 **JJH** @jungjae  
Oh My God  
|  
never wake me up from this sweet dream  
|  
mood: The Weeknd - Can’t Feel My Face  
|  
how to sleep if you can’t stop smiling  
|  
**sad city boy** _@tytrack_  
@jungjae i asked you to rec my new soundcloud single the weeknd doesnt need more promo :(  
|  
**DJ Johnny** _@suhdude_  
@jungjae @tytrack just listen to taeyong’s mixtape and you’ll fall asleep like a baby with a bottle

With that, Johnny decided to go to sleep. He could deal with Taeyong’s whining later, and he had also collected yet another reason for the list called ‘Why Qian Kun can be trusted’. It was time for Johnny to move onto his next mission, which was figuring out how he could meet Jung Jaehyun without coming off as creepy. He just wanted to be nice to his fan.

At least, that’s what he told himself to sleep better that night.

-

Two weeks later, there hadn’t been anything interesting happening except Kun requesting Taeyong’s new song, and Taeyong tweeting his love for Kun to the world to see. Johnny hoped Taeyong actually had a thing for Kun, because Kun was deep in the ocean of Lee Taeyong and tried to rap along to his mixtape while in the shower. He kind of wanted them together, so Taeyong would stop pestering everyone with his songs and just show them to Kun, and maybe Kun wouldn’t be such a blunt ass and learn the social cues when it came to smiling (“Kun, you’re not supposed to laugh when someone just broke off their relationship!”).

Hansol had lived in Johnny’s and Yuta’s apartment for three days because the heater didn’t work in his, but Johnny called bullshit because apparently his roommate Taeil slept naked, based on his snapchat stories. Johnny found himself listening to Jaehyun’s broadcasts on his days off, so he luckily didn’t hear any noises he didn’t want to hear from the neighboring room.

All in all, his days were passing as normal, and normal was good.

But when he got into the studio for his broadcast, Seulgi wasn’t acting normal, and that wasn’t good. She looked rather fidgety, almost jumping out of her skin when Johnny shot her a greeting.

“You okay there, babe?” Johnny asked as he hung up his jacket, noticing a third jacket besides Seulgi’s. It was one of those colorful thrift store coach jackets, and Johnny wondered if Wendy was here and had a drastic change of style, or if someone just forgot it.

“Yeah, of course!”

“Alright, you look a little stressed.” Johnny hummed, two iced americanos on the table catching his eye. “Is that one for me?”

“NO! I mean, no.” Seulgi smiled sheepishly, arm tangled with wire as she kept bustling around. “It’s for the supervisor, and he doesn't want to be bothered right now. At all. Don’t look for him.”

“... I wasn’t going to, my broadcast is soon.” He put his notes by his seat with a pout because he really craved an americano, about to sit down when Seulgi stopped him.

“Can you grab something for me in the utility closet?” Seulgi asked, smiling sweetly. A little too sweet, actually, but Johnny still said he could. “Thank you, I just need a cloth, there’s some dust in one of the sockets.”

“Aye aye, captain.” Johnny walked out of the studio and into the hallway, taking a moment to recall if the door he was looking for was left or right. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging noise and some muffled yells, and Johnny was about to bolt because he knew how horror movies ended if one went to explore. What made him stay was how he could hear Seulgi’s name being among the yells, so he took wary steps towards the source. To his… luck, it was the utility closet, a chair put in front of the handle to keep whoever was in there inside. Johnny removed the chair when another ‘KANG SEULGI’ was screamed, opening the door for the poor being. He didn’t expect the poor being to be Jung Jaehyun, sitting on the floor, holding a hand up to shield his eyes from the light coming from the hallway.

“I’m gonna chew off my toenails and tell Wendy it’s your fucking nail collection- uhm.”

“Hi.” Johnny breathed, barely loud enough to be heard. How he even managed to breathe it out was a wonder, because his breath had literally been taken away. Jaehyun was awful at taking selfies, Johnny realized, because a total of _none_ pictures he had seen of the other did justice to what was currently in front of his eyes. A face with soft edges, a set of lips that were 90% bottom lip, and eyes that would literally make people go “do you have a life vest because I’m drowning in your eyes”.  He had dyed his hair, it wasn’t blonde anymore, but Johnny wasn’t complaining because jesus fuck- black hair and sidecut? No need to bid, Johnny was _sold_. “I’m Johnny.”

“Uh, hi, I know- wait shit I didn’t mean to say that.” Jaehyun scurried to stand up, banging his head onto the shelf above him. He pretended like nothing was wrong, just stood there with tears in his eyes, and held out his hand for a shake. “I’m Jaehyun, nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Johnny pretended he didn’t hear Jaehyun’s _oh my god_ when he took his hand, smiling politely because his mom raised him well. He was also subtle about wiping his hand on his pants, because Jaehyun’s hand was as clammy as mud, but Johnny didn’t want to embarrass him. “Unless you actually, you know… chew your toenails off.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t unless you want me to.” A moment of silence. “I fucking beg you to ignore that sentence. Please.”

“Consider it ignored.” Johnny saluted, and Jaehyun smiled in a way that made it look like he was torn between crying and laughing. But hey, he had dimples, and that’s adorable. “My show’s about to start, you wanna…?”

“Hmm?” Jaehyun looked lost, as in, he had been lost in thought while staring at Johnny. Johnny pointed his thumb towards the studio door to get Jaehyun out of whatever stupor he was in. “Oh! Yeah, sure.”

The studio was void of a girl named Kang Seulgi, and Johnny felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. He had been set up, and it was executed without a hitch. He didn’t have time to move all the equipment around to the other side of the table, so his options were to either a) find Seulgi in 58 seconds, or b) ask someone else to do sound for him.

“Do you know how to work technical?” Johnny asked, Jaehyun replying with another ‘hmm?’, prompting Johnny to repeat himself. Johnny hated it, not because he found it annoying, but because he found it cute. “Seulgi bailed it seems, and I need someone to do sound.”

“Oh, I always do it myself so I can help you!”

“Great.” They shared grins, and whatever weird semi-awkward air that had surrounded them evaporated as they got ready for broadcast. They both were serious about radio, and Johnny felt a little twinkle in his chest watching the other focusing on his tasks.

“Do you have a playlist ready?” Jaehyun asked, ready to play the opening song, but unsure of what exactly he was supposed to put on.

“I gave it to Seulgi, but you have nice music taste so just play whatever you want.” Johnny swore he saw stars in Jaehyun’s eyes, the younger nodding enthusiastically before putting them live. He played a remixed version of Sundara Karma’s Flame, Johnny shooting him a thumbs up as he found his opening ment notes.

During that one hour in the confines of the studio, they got to know each other as they talked during the music breaks. Jaehyun laughed at all of Johnny’s bad jokes, a hearty sound that would sound forced from other people, but from Jaehyun it was just right. Jaehyun held up notes with what song he would play next so Johnny could introduce it, and instead of just talking to listeners he couldn’t see, he had Jaehyun nodding along and humming to whatever left Johnny’s mouth as he hosted. Again, Kun (and Yuta) had been painfully right. Johnny and Jaehyun got along so well, it felt like Johnny found something he hadn’t been aware he was even searching for.

They didn’t exchange numbers as they parted later that night (Johnny found out the hideous coach jacket belonged to Jaehyun, but the younger made it work miraculously well), but Johnny had suggested that Jaehyun could just DM him on twitter if he felt like it. He really hoped he would, and Jaehyun’s interest in Johnny hadn’t faded after meeting him, because Johnny’s interest had been spiked tenfold. It was kind of bad, how fast his heart accepted the prospect of letting Jaehyun in. The younger was an A grade fisherman, Johnny mused as he laid in bed that night to check twitter, he got Johnny hooked, reeled in, and pretty much gutted already.

 **art hoe** _@seulgay  
_ @chittvphon @dyoung96 the plan is set in action, subject a is here, subject b approaching

Johnny’s eyebrows shot up, because that was a _very_ suspicious tweet. Put Seulgi, Ten and Doyoung together, and it would be a mess.

 **art hoe** @seulgay  
y’all should already thank me for this  
|  
my heart is beating so fast i fucking locked a dude in an utility closet  
|  
thanks for the coffee tho jaebae  <3  
|  
THEY MET THEY FINALLY MET I HEAR THEM TALKING  
|  
brb i have to escape the premises  
|  
i’m making my return to the studio to see how it went  
|  
HERE’S PROOF HERE’S PROOOOOF I MADE IT HAPPEN Y’ALL OWE ME FOOD OR SMTH #JOHNJAE

 **10/10** @chittvphon  
@seulgay QUEEN  
“ **art hoe** _@seulgay_  
HERE’S PROOF HERE’S PROOOOOF I MADE IT HAPPEN Y’ALL OWE ME FOOD OR SMTH #JOHNJAE”

 **doyoung** _@dyoung96_  
@seulgay i’ll pay you up front i love you  
“ **art hoe** _@seulgay_  
HERE’S PROOF HERE’S PROOOOOF I MADE IT HAPPEN Y’ALL OWE ME FOOD OR SMTH #JOHNJAE”

Johnny rubbed his eyes, suddenly tired, because did they really have to quote the tweet so he’d have to see the picture three times? Secretly, he didn’t mind, and was actually extremely giddy. He saved the attached picture of him and Jaehyun laughing together in the studio, deciding there was no more need to be on social media that night. Johnny contemplated whether it was weird or not setting it as his lockscreen, and it was kind of weird, so he left it as SNSD’s Yoona for yet another day.

-

“I leave you all with a song that I’ve been listening to a lot the past days, as the lyrics really goes well with an event that happened to me recently. Here’s Neon Bunny’s Romance in Seoul.” Johnny let out a giggle, sipping on his coffee while he waited for Jaehyun to finish up inside the studio. That song was definitely meant for him, and it made him feel warm. They had been talking a lot over DMs, both lowkey hinting about maybe meeting up one day to just hang out, but Johnny had decided to surprise the other by taking the initiative. It was totally not because Kun had forced him to.

Jaehyun was definitely surprised, mouth agape as he stared at Johnny, face slightly flushed. He seemed to consider what to do while he pulled on his jacket, walking towards where the other was seated.

“I brought you coffee.” Johnny held out a cup for Jaehyun to take, who accepted it gratefully with a shy smile. “I guessed you also like americano, based on what you brought Seulgi last week.”

“Yeah, I do.” Jaehyun’s flush deepened, obviously touched by the kind act. “So… what’s up?”

“Take a walk with me?” Johnny requested while trying to control the shake of his voice. He hadn’t been out with anyone in more than a platonic setting in a while, and he really wanted to do things right with Jaehyun. He was getting that Taurus moon boyfriend, he had to.

“Of course!” They walked in silence out of the station, but as soon as their feet hit the pavement, they couldn’t stop their mouths from running. They strolled to a nearby park, shoulders almost brushing from their close proximity, but as long as they didn’t spill their drinks they figured it was okay to just enjoy each other's’ presence. Jaehyun was still kind of shy around Johnny, hands fidgeting and eyes flickering anywhere else but to the other, but that was okay too. _Step by step_ , Johnny thought, taking it as an achievement when Jaehyun met his gaze with a disgusted look due to a particularly dry pun.

“How long have you lived in Korea?” Jaehyun asked as they sat down on a bench, hands holding onto empty coffee cups. “Your Korean is really good.”

“Thank you.” Johnny felt his face turn into that uncontrollable smile. Damned be Jaehyun who had this effect on him. “I moved here for college, my parents always spoke Korean at home, but I’m still learning.”

“I can give you lessons, if you want to.” The younger offered, but then his eyes widened and he did a backtrack. “I mean, I lived in America when i was like seven, and my English is kinda rusty now so we could… help each other?”

“That’d be great.” Johnny replied in English, causing the other to smile in relief.

“Niiiiiiiiice!” Jaehyun cheered, an overdone ah-sound making the simple word suddenly be Johnny’s favorite in all of the English language. More smalltalk filled the silence between them, and Jaehyun was way more relaxed than the beginning of their walk. The clock was nearing midnight, time passing a little too fast for their liking, but they both sadly had classes the next morning. Johnny got up from the bench to throw his empty cup away, Jaehyun following suit, until Johnny remembered something.

“You’ve been looking down at your cup all night, but you haven’t even read what it says, and now you’re just going to throw it away?” Johnny teased lightheartedly, making Jaehyun stop midway. He looked at Johnny in confusion, who just nodded at him to read the scribbles on it. When the barista had asked Johnny for a name, a sudden strike of cliché hit him, making him say what he then thought was a genius idea. He was kind of embarrassed about it at the moment, but it was now or never.

“Wanna go ouOoOH MY GOD.” Jaehyun looked at Johnny, back at the cup, back up at Johnny, cup, and then Johnny again. There was a moment of silence, Johnny could hear the cogs turning in the other’s head before his face broke out in a stupid grin that outshone the sun. “I would love to go out with you!”

-

 **rip naruto :/** _@nakedmoto_  
#johnjae is officially official everyone  
484 replies 1,5k retweets 1,7k likes

 **#JOHNJAE** _@johnnysuhckmydickplease_ _  
_ WHEN YOUR MAN FINDS HAPPINESS AND U CANT STOP URSELF FROM BEING HAPPY TOO

 **~jungsuh archive~** **  
**johnjae fic // nc-17  
angst, pwp  
wc: 3767

 **jc ;** _@s0ftjae_ __  
i’ve been telling everyone to ship it this entire time i’m the johnjae prophet  
|  
**luna ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** _@lunnashh_  
@s0ftjae it's time for us to collect the holy scriptures and make the johnjae bible  
|  
**Anne** _@whenineternal_  
@s0ftjae @lunnashh already have a fic in the making

 **jeffree star who?** _@seokwoo0708_ _  
_ #johnjae tag is even wilder today than ever, eungkwang is already planning wedding looks

 **buy 4walls on itunes** @qiankun  
so i guess its official now huh all thanks to me #johnjae  
|  
**sad city boy** _@tytrack_  
@qiankun you’re just amazing kun!

 **buy 4walls on itunes** _@qiankun_  
not to be dramatic but im amazing in bed just come and get me you dense shit  
|  
**doyoung** _@dyoung96_  
@qiankun you’re stupid if you really think he’ll even get the meaning of this vague tweet

-

For Johnny and Jaehyun, it just became a natural thing for the other to be in the studio during broadcast, and that’s how they ended up co-hosting shows as long as they both had time, sharing the 9 pm to 10 pm spot on the weekdays. Seulgi had resigned as a sound technician for that slot, opting to do start doing it for the acting department and the 4 pm to 6 pm segments instead because she couldn’t stand witnessing more bed eyes being exchanged while she was present. Jaehyun taught Johnny how to work the boards and switches, so they both took turns dealing with sound and being the main host.

Just three months ago, Johnny had been laughing about edits of his viewables, and now he openly flirted with Jaehyun on radio. He had this perverse enjoyment of reading people’s reactions to it in the johnjae tag, especially the times they did viewables and Jaehyun’s ears turned a flaring red from Johnny’s cheesiness. Jaehyun knew how to reciprocate though, so there were quite a few screencaps from Johnny holding his hands in front of his face, unable to stop smiling like an absolute fool.

“Today, it’s just me in the studio, our poor little Jaehyun has a test tomorrow.” Johnny sighed into the microphone, hoping Jaehyun was listening to him from wherever he was studying. “As a tribute to this sad day, our- I mean _my_ next song will be Alone by Alan Walker!”

Johnny, being the kind soul he is, didn’t ignore Doyoung’s tweets during the closer corner, as a quiet apology for the past weekend when he and Jaehyun got a little adventurous in the sheets at his, Kun’s and Jaehyun’s shared place. Doyoung had given Jaehyun a long speech about etiquette when living with other people (“This apartment is in _my_ fucking name!” “Actually, it’s in your parents’-” “They gave birth to me, gave me this apartment, _mine_.”), Johnny hiding his snorts by stuffing his mouth full of toast, always one to enjoy watching his boyfriend be embarrassed.

Around halftime, he played Savant’s Surprise, and it was probably the only good jinx he had ever done in his life. As Johnny was reviewing his notes, the door to the studio opened, and in padded Jaehyun in sweatpants and Johnny’s t-shirt from a festival he had attended a couple years ago. He ran over to Johnny and placed a sloppy kiss to his mouth, as if releasing all the pent up stress he had achieved while studying.

“I missed you.” The younger pouted as he pulled up a chair to sit next to Johnny, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“I saw you for lunch, baby boy.” Johnny chuckled, ruffling the other’s hair affectionately. “And the song’s about to end, hold on.”

Jaehyun frowned when Johnny sat up and put his headphones on, turning the microphone back on to continue the broadcast. He didn’t tell anyone that Jaehyun was present, and he didn’t notice it made the younger’s frown deepen. Jaehyun loved to be showered in affection after a tiring round of studying, Johnny should know better than to ignore him. Johnny kept speaking, and he just wouldn’t stop, not even sparing Jaehyun a glance as he read his notes.

Johnny really should’ve known better.

Jaehyun placed his hand on Johnny’s thigh, just letting it lay there, grabbing onto the older’s thigh as a new song came on. Johnny took a sharp breath.

“How did studying go?” The older asked, trying to not pay any mind to the digits digging into the weak spots of his inner thighs, smiling gently at his boyfriend.

“Alright.” The answer was curt, Jaehyun not returning the smile, not removing his hand.

“Alright.” Johnny parroted, and an odd tension hung above them that Johnny hadn’t felt since their first meeting. He ignored it, again putting on his headphones when the song faded. “So guys, as you all may know-”

Mid-sentence, the hand on his thigh moved, cupping his dick through his pants. Now Jaehyun was smiling, a little too innocent for what was going on.

“-uh, ah, the dance recital is coming up soon and-” Jaehyun started moving his hand, firmly and with a purpose, and Johnny crumpled the paper in his hands. “-the tickets are up for sale now, so shoo and go buy the front seats while they’re still available!”

Johnny shot Jaehyun a dirty look, and the younger retaliated by unbuttoning Johnny’s jeans, dragging the zipper down fast as lightning. His hand found purchase inside Johnny’s boxers, and even if Johnny tried thinking about old people spitting out their dentures while speaking, he still got painfully hard, painfully fast. _On broadcast._

“Some of the seniors are graduating this year,” Well, duh, they were seniors, but Johnny’s mind couldn’t focus on what came out of his mouth when his dick came out of his boxers, making it way easier for Jaehyun to jerk him off in the ways that would usually have Johnny begging for more. Jaehyun pulled his hand away to spit into it, the extra glide making it easier for him to flick his wrist as he moved when he started again. “A-and we should all support them while we can!”

He covered the microphone with his hand so he could let out a breathy moan, unable to hold it in much longer, letting out a sigh of relief (totally not due to the loss, nope) when Jaehyun pulled his hand away with a smirk. He shot the younger a glare, who just beamed at him and made his way- _oh fuck no, not between his legs!_ Johnny was still covering the mic, bless him, because as Jaehyun sucked on the tip of his cock, he couldn’t stop the sounds from escaping him.

“I’m sorry everyone, we’re having some technical difficulties here so let me just break off the news with some music.”Johnny searched his brain for the longest song he could possibly put on, looking through the open playlist for anything that was longer than 3 minutes and hit the jackpot. “And now it’s time for a pop ballad out of the ordinary, Sign of the Times by Harry Styles!”

Johnny promptly choose to ignore his voice going up a pitch at the last syllable, digging his fingers into the arm of the seat. The minute Johnny muted his mic, Jaehyun took him into his mouth, causing a guttural groan to rumble through Johnny’s chest. Jaehyun’s eyelashes fluttered prettily against his cheeks, one hand working on the skin he couldn’t cover with his mouth, the other pressing against his own erection. He hummed along to the song, the vibrations almost giving Johnny a mild heart attack and desperately wanting the radio show to be over as fast as possible.

Gazing at the clock, Johnny estimated he’d just have to do the ending ment and throw on another song, and it would be over. He relayed the information to Jaehyun, who looked at him with mirth before slowing down his ministrations. The little shit was begging for death, because he knew exactly what to do to drag out Johnny’s orgasm so he could continue sucking him off when the microphone was turned back on. Johnny was forced to control his breathing and talking while ending the broadcast, Jaehyun suddenly turning up the pace as if he wanted the older to cum while he was still speaking.

“And that’s it for tonight folks, goodbye!” Johnny almost smashed the button to end the broadcast, not even bothering to introduce the final song, because he was about to bust a nut. He cringed at himself for even thinking that, but it was replaced by pleasant shivers, because Jaehyun was licking him from base to tip, over and over, the way Johnny fucking loved it. “Shit, you’re so damn good at this.”

Jaehyun thanked him for the compliment by taking him into his mouth again, loosening his throat and going in for the kill immediately. Johnny grabbed onto the dark hair, prompting a wonderful moan out of the other, pushing up his hips in a silent plea. Jaehyun got the memo, removing his hands off of Johnny, giving the other freedom to fuck into his mouth. The younger looked so damn beautiful, tears in his eyes and flushed cheeks as his eyes met Johnny’s, the gagging noises that should’ve been unattractive only spurring Johnny on.

“Can you take it in your pretty little mouth, hmm?” Johnny asked when he felt himself close to his orgasm, realizing they should at least not spill on any of the equipment. It was a great excuse for dirty talk, which Johnny knew was one of Jaehyun’s weaknesses. He pulled the younger’s head back, giving him the chance to reply. “Will you be good and swallow all of it, babe?”

“Yes, oh god yes.” Jaehyun moaned, hands scrambling to jerk Johnny off fast and hard until he was right on the edge. His lips latched around the tip, swirling his tongue until Johnny came with a gasp, trying his best to not let anything be spilt. A drop of white dribbled down Jaehyun’s chin as he pulled away, Johnny cleaning it up with his thumb, letting the other lick it of his digit.

“You’re an asshole.” Johnny laughed, still in disbelief, as he regained his breath. “You couldn’t wait until we got back into my place?”

“You sound so hot when doing radio though.” Jaehyun purred, climbing back up his feet. His sweatpants did nothing to hide his boner from Johnny sight, who took the initiative and pulled Jaehyun closer by the hips so he stood between his legs. “Fuck me.”

“You have to wait until we get home, I don’t bring lube with me to work, because we aren't supposed to be fucking here.” Johnny stated matter-of-factly, pressing a teasing kiss against Jaehyun’s erection through his pants. Jaehyun whined like the brat he is, pushing forward when Johnny pulled away.

“And you call me an asshole?” Jaehyun hit Johnny’s shoulder playfully as the older stood up, starting to tidy up the equipment. He whistled a tune, Jaehyun clinging to his arm and whining even more. “Please, please, I’ll even call you daddy!”

“Don’t lie, you find more enjoyment in that than I do.” The comment made them both laugh, and Jaehyun helped cleaning up the rest of wires in defeat. Not liking to see the other’s shoulders slumped like that, an idea formed in Johnny’s head. After locking up the sound boards, Johnny grabbed Jaehyun and lifted him onto the now open space on the table, standing between his legs. “I’m sorry but I can’t fuck you here, because I really don’t know how stable this table is, and neither do I want to hurt you. Spit only works in erotica and porn videos.”

“Okay, let’s hurry home then, at least.” Johnny placed a tender kiss onto Jaehyun’s lips, the younger accepting the apology with a content sigh, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck. He froze up immediately when a large palm pressed against his bulge, pulling away to give Johnny a glare. “Don’t do that if we’re not doing anything!”

“I can’t fuck you with my dick, but I can think of other things to do to you.” Johnny replied huskily, fingers pulling at Jaehyun’s waistband. Jaehyun lifted himself up, letting Johnny remove his pants and underwear, a shiver running through him as his butt landed on the cold surface of the table. “Lay down, baby.”

The younger did as told, trying to make himself comfortable, and let out a yelp when Johnny hooked his legs over his shoulders. Jaehyun knew he was in for a ride, because Johnny was giving him that look that promised only good things. He wasn’t let down, feeling pecks against the insides of his thighs, soon replaced by nimble bites, working closer to where Jaehyun wanted that mouth the most.

“Johnny!” He let out a cry as the older licked a stripe over his entrance, blowing air at the trail of spit to make Jaehyun produce more whines. Johnny continued to tease, just slightly dipping the tip of his tongue into the other before placing soft kisses on trembling skin. Jaehyun was reduced to a begging mess, mumbling and moaning for something more, his hands clutching onto his own shirt because he knew Johnny liked to do all the work that would make his head spin. “Please, stop teasing…”

Johnny actually listened, spreading Jaehyun’s asscheeks apart for better access, letting his tongue fuck into the younger. Johnny stepped up the game by pressing fingers against Jaehyun’s perineum, massaging his prostate from the outside as his tongue couldn’t reach the area inside. At that, Jaehyun became incoherent, grabbing onto Johnny’s hair to keep him in place. Johnny continued to give, in return getting groans and mantras of ‘more’ and ‘fuck’. It wasn’t until Jaehyun smacked his head that he pulled away, wondering if he did something wrong.

“M-move the mic stand, or I’m gonna fucking cum on it!”

-

 **art hoe** _@seulgay_ _  
_ i can never set a foot in that radio studio ever again

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually gonna be short but :)))))))
> 
> honestly if u ship johnjae ur one of mine i already love u


End file.
